Modern Gods
by RedLicorice
Summary: In der Antike zogen sich die Götter zurück. Über 2000 Jahre später werden sie von einer Putzfrau versehentlich wiedererweckt. Losgelassen auf eine Welt voller Elektronik und Leuten, die nicht mehr an sie glauben, richten die Götter ein Chaos an ...
1. Prolog

Meine allererste Geschichte, mit sehr viel Herzblut geschrieben.

Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

* * *

Kreta, 1 vor Christus

Die Landschaft war sonnenbeschienen und wunderschön. Kein Lüftchen regte sich an diesem lauen Sommerabend.

Einige Meisen zwitscherten lautstark und flogen durch die Lüfte. Der goldene Weizen stand ohne eine einzige Regung in der weiten Natur. Eine kleine Brise kam auf und die Ähren wurden sanft hin und her gewiegt. Auf einem Trampelpfad spazierte ein Bauer entlang, neben ihm lief sein großer Schäferhund.

Der Bauer blieb kurz stehen, atmete die klare, frische Luft ein und genoss den perfekten Tag, der sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte.

Sein Blick schweifte über sein prächtiges Weizenfeld, als plötzlich dunkle Wolken aufzogen.

Sie türmten sich in einem übernatürlichen Tempo zusammen und formten sich zu einem großen Kreis, dessen Zentrum sich in der Mitte des Weizenfeldes befand.

Der Bauer riss überrascht die Augen auf. Sein Hund kauerte sich neben seinen Herrn und zog angstvoll den Schwanz ein.

Die Wolken wurden noch schwärzer, als sie es eben schon waren und hatten nun die Farbe einer tiefen, dunklen Höhle, in die kein einziger Sonnenstrahl eindringt. Einzelne Wolkenbanken hatten jedoch andere Schattierungen: Der verblüffte Bauer erkannte verschiedene Schwarztöne, von Nachtschwarz bis zu dem Schwarz von Kohle.

Nachdem sich alle Wolken in einer perfekten Kreisformation befanden, füllte sich die Luft mit Ozongeruch.

Plötzlich schlug ein riesiger greller Blitz in die Erde ein. Der Bauer war geblendet und musste seine Augen schließen. Sein Hund sah schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr hin. Ihm war das alles zu unheimlich geworden.

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete der Bauer seine Augen und musste wegen des hellen Sonnenlichts blinzeln. Abermals staunte er: alle Wolken waren verschwunden und die untergehende Sonne leuchtete am Abendhimmel.

Doch darauf hatte er nicht sein ganzes Augenmerk gerichtet: mitten in seinem Weizenfeld stand eine große Marmorsäule in der Form eines ägyptischen Obelisken.

Auf die Säule waren verschiedene Szenen eingraviert: Herkules, wie er den nemeischen Löwen besiegte, das Pferd von Troja, Odysseus auf der Suche nach seiner Heimat, den Olymp, die Entführung Europas, Romulus und Remus, die von der Wölfin gesäugt wurden …

In den unteren Teil der Säule wurden von Geisterhand immer noch Gravierungen eingearbeitet.

Ungläubig lief der Bauer auf „seine" Säule zu – sie stand in seinem Weizenfeld, deshalb war es nur natürlich, dass diese Säule sein Besitz war – er wollte das Wunder aus nächster Nähe erleben. Als er dort außer Atem angekommen war, endete die seltsame Begebenheit mit einem lauten Donnerschlag.

Ganz leise meinte der Bauer, zwei Stimmen zu vernehmen. Sie flüsterten.

„Na toll, dramatischer ging es jetzt ja auch nicht mehr, oder? Das ganze Zeug mit den Wolken und so … es hätte viel einfacher gemacht werden können."

„So etwas muss mit Stil erledigt werden. Der Abgang ist immer wichtig."

„Da hat er Recht. Außerdem … hast du etwas gegen Drama?"

Eine weitere Stimme entgegnete etwas, doch der Bauer konnte sie nicht mehr verstehen.


	2. Metropolitan Museum of Art, NY

Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, 2008

In dem Museum stand in dem Raum für griechische Artefakte ein großer Obelisk in den Szenen aus der Mythologie eingraviert waren. Der Obelisk stand neben einer Statue von König Minos, der ein Arm fehlte und neben einer alten Vase.

In dem Raum war es dunkel und man spürte die Last der Geschichte. Alles war leicht staubig.

In diesem dunklen Zustand war es recht unheimlich in diesem Raum, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass alle Glühbirnen ausgeschaltet waren, denn es war schon Abend und das Museum hatte geschlossen.

Eine einsame Putzfrau machte ihren Rundgang mit einem Staubwedel und einem Wischlappen. Sie wischte den Boden und summte dabei leise Yankee Doodle.

Sie arbeitete sich langsam durch den Raum und kam nach mehreren Minuten auch in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes, in der sich der Obelisk befand.

Sie wischte um das kleine Podest herum, auf dem der Obelisk stand. Sie wollte schon zu der Vase weitergehen, als sie befand, dass auf dem Spitzpfeiler eindeutig zu viel Staub lag.

Sie putzte mit dem Staubwedel die ganze Säule ab und betrachtete danach zufrieden ihr Werk. Sie bemerkte eine dünne Erdkruste in Augenhöhe – die konnte sie auf keinen Fall dalassen, die Besucher würden es sofort merken.

Sie holte aus ihrer Jackentasche eine kleine Nagelpfeile und benutzte das hintere Ende dazu, den Dreck aus der kreisförmigen Einbuchtung – sie befand sich in der Mitte von komplizierten Mustern und verschiedenen griechischen Buchstaben – zu entfernen.

Die Putzfrau bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie bei dieser Tätigkeit die kreisförmige Einbuchtung ein wenig mehr in den Stein hineindrückte.

Froh darüber, den Obelisken endlich fertig zuhaben, wandte sie sich der alten Vase zu.

Nachdem auch dort alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war, ging sie aus dem dunklen Raum und löschte auch noch die letzte Glühbirne im Raum. Die Putzfrau freute sich darüber, endlich nach Hause zu können um dort einen schönen, heißen Tee zu trinken.

Nach und nach erloschen auch alle anderen Lichter im Haus. Der Obelisk stand ruhig da.

Ein Nachtwächter kam vorbei getrottet, sah sich kurz um und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Raum mit chinesischen Teetassen, der direkt nebenan lag.

Noch immer stand der Obelisk ruhig da.

Die Minuten verstrichen und wurden zu Stunden. Das Mondlicht fiel durch ein Fenster in den Raum.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Obelisk ein Stück. Er ruckelte leicht hin und her und war danach sofort wieder still. Nur einen winzigen Augenblick hatte diese Bewegung angedauert.

Noch ein zweites Mal bewegte sich die Säule kaum merklich.

Eine Wolke zog vor den Mond und die Atmosphäre im Raum wurde noch gespenstischer.

Ein goldenes Glühen umgab die kugelförmige Einbuchtung. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man es sogar für einen Knopf halten.

Unmerklich weitete sich das Glühen auf die gesamte Säule aus.

Wiederholt kam ein Nachtwächter vorbei, dieser bemerkte jedoch nichts von dem seltsamen Glühen.

Das Glühen beschränkte sich nun nicht mehr nur auf die Säule. Es war in den Raum gewabert und formte Gestalten, Muster oder vielleicht auch Schlieren.

Das goldene Glühen wurde zu Nebel, der an den verschiedenen Stellen unterschiedliche Farben annahm. Moosgrün, sonnengelb, meerblau, blutrot oder himmelblau.

Es gab noch andere Farben, doch diese waren nicht so einfach zu definieren.

Noch war der Nebel zusammenhängend, doch die einzelnen Farbfragmente lösten sich langsam von einander.

Nach einer Weile hingen etwas mehr als zwei dutzend Farbwolken in der Luft herum und veränderten sich immer noch. Sie nahmen menschliche Form an.

Wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Nachtwächter in den Saal gekommen wäre, so hätte er durscheinende seltsam gefärbte Menschen gesehen, die allesamt griechische Stolas trugen.

Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Die durscheinenden Menschen wurden in Sekundenschnelle wirklich und schienen sich jetzt erst rühren zu können.

Ein Jüngerer mit goldblonden Haaren wischte sich imaginären Staub von seiner Kleidung.

„Ah, ist es nicht schön, sich endlich wieder rühren zu können?" fragte er heiter. Er schien sich zu freuen, mitten in der Nacht in einem dunklen, abgeschlossenen Museum zu stehen.

„Nun, wenn man davon absieht, dass wir die Zeit gar nicht spüren konnten, die inzwischen vergangen ist – ja." Antwortete ihm eine junge Frau, die dem Sprecher überraschend ähnlich sah.

„Ich frage mich, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist." äußerte eine klug aussehende Frau mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Kleine Wette darüber?" fragte ein Mann scherzhaft.

„Nein, danke, auf die Ehre, mit dir zu wetten, verzichte ich gerne." Erwiderte die Frau ironisch.

„Ach, ich bin so schlimm?" meinte der Mann. „Athene, hast du eine Idee, wo wir uns hier befinden? Dies ist kein Weizenfeld eines armen Bauern, Bruderherz." Der letzte Teil der Bemerkung war auf einen anderen Mann gemünzt, der sehr ehrwürdig aussah.

„Das ist mir ebenfalls schon aufgefallen. Nach meiner Meinung ist eine sehr große Zeitspanne vergangen." Bemerkte er mit dem Tonfall eines geborenen Herrschers.

Ein etwas missgestalteter Mann war zu einer Schmiedearbeit gehumpelt und hatte sie sich gründlich besehen.

„Leute", rief er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich glaube, das solltet ihr euch besser einmal ansehen."

„Ich bin nicht an irgendwelchen Schmiedekünsten interessiert, Hephaistos – solange es kein Schwert ist." Erklärte ein gefährlich aussehender Typ mit schmutzigem braunem Haar.

„Das ist es auch nicht, was ich meine, Ares! Ich meine das Schild das daneben liegt.

Darauf steht: griechische Öllampe, vermutlich aus dem Jahre 436 vor Christus. Gefunden im Jahre 1996" entgegnete Hephaistos scharf. Er schien Ares nicht zu mögen.

„Ach, und was soll das heißen?" fragte Ares.

„Es bedeutet", erklärte Athene mit ernster Stimme. „Dass wir höchstwahrscheinlich mehrere tausend Jahre in dem Obelisken zugebracht haben. Wir alle kennen keinen Christus, doch er scheint so wichtig zu sein, dass ein ganzer Kalender nach ihm benannt wurde."

Der Mann, mit dem Athene gerade gesprochen hatte, hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

Auch sein Bruder schien überrascht.

„Hephaistos, wann wurde diese Öllampe hergestellt?" fragte er herrisch.

„435 Jahre bevor wir die Idee mit dem Obelisken hatten, Herr Zeus."

„Gut, das bedeutet, dass wir ein Jahr vor Christus verschwunden sind und 1996 Jahre danach wieder aufgetaucht sind?" vergewisserte sich der Goldblonde.

„Ja, so ist es." Bestätigte Athene.

„Oh, toll. Dann können wir ja mal nach dem Rechten sehen." meinte der Goldblonde.

„Warte noch, Apollo!" rief ihm der herrische – Zeus – hinterher. „Ihr habt alle drei Tage Zeit, nach dem Rechten zu sehen, euch über die hiesige Kultur zu informieren oder ähnliches. Wenn diese drei Tage abgelaufen sind, werden wir uns auf dem Olymp treffen."

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt gehen!" sagte Apollo in die Runde, verblasste und war verschwunden. Nach und nach verschwand auch der Rest. Am Schluss waren nur noch Athene und Zeus in dem Museumssaal.

„Vater!" rief Athene, als sich Zeus zum gehen wandte.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe eine Vermutung, die du dir anhören solltest."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr. Deine Vermutungen sind immer beachtenswert." Entgegnete Zeus.

„Es könnte durchaus sein, dass der Olymp nicht mehr existiert."

„Der Olymp ist ein hoher mächtiger Berg, nichts wird ihn zerstören können." Sprach der Göttervater.

„Das meine ich auch gar nicht. Unsere Tempel, das ganze Gebäude und alles, was damit verbunden war, könnte zerstört worden sein." Entgegnete Athene.

„Wie kommst du auf so eine Überlegung?" wollte Zeus wissen.

„Nun, du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an die Prophezeiungen der Juden, dass ihnen ein König geboren wird, der sie vom Joch der Sklaverei befreit. Dieser König schien tatsächlich gekommen zu sein: Man hat es gewagt, eine Säule zu verstellen, die von den Göttern höchstpersönlich aufgestellt wurde. Deshalb glaube ich, dass sich dieser König auch auf dem Olymp zu schaffen gemacht hat."

„Athene, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken im Voraus. Wir werden einfach nachsehen, ist das in Ordnung für dich?" erkundigte sich der Himmelsgott.

Auf dieses Wort verschwanden auch noch die letzten Beiden aus dem Museumssaal.

Gerade rechtzeitig: Ein Nachtwächter hatte auf einer der zahlreichen Überwachungskameras die 'Eindringlinge' bemerkt und war losgezogen, um sich alles aus der Nähe anzusehen.

Die Götter hatten noch einmal Glück gehabt. Oder, eher gesagt: Der Nachtwächter hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt.


End file.
